


A Different Tale

by Kathendale



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Carl Grimes was never born to Lori and Rick Grimes, their son died in Lori's belly. She grieved. Carl was rescued by Negan from his abusive parents, whom he killed. Carl met Phoenix, and they formed a strong friendship, soon to become a relationship, with Michonne becoming the mother figure he never had.





	A Different Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RockyPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/gifts).



> SO Y'ALL THIS STORY WAS INSPIRED BY RockyPond! Their story, The Last Day On Earth (And Every Day After) has intrigued me so much, that I wanted to write a story alternate universe just like that. So, Carl's last name is Lial, because he isn't Carl Grimes... So yeah... Enjoy!

So, this is a description of Phoenix.  
Name: Phoenix  
Gender: Male  
Age: One year older than Carl is always in the story  
Height: 5'7 (at ages 12-15) 6'2 (ages 16- present, yes, he got a big spurt of growth, a he tall boi)  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
Hair Color: Long black hair with faded blood red ends.  
Eye Color: Right eye red, left eye blue with no iris (blind in it)  
Race: Caucasian  
Any Special Marks:Scar that runs down from his hairline on the left side of his face all the way down through his left eye, and stops at his hips because some asshole tried to kill him :/  
Story coming soon mates! Can't wait to begin writing!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo, basically, Ron never died, but his family did, he tried to shoot Rick, but missed because Michonne shoved him and tied him up, and didn't stab him. Carl loses his eye because.... Umm...... I'll think of that later hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe.......... Enjoy!


End file.
